


Dangers of Work

by Poljupci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Very mild), Angst, Arguing, Auror Harry Potter, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poljupci/pseuds/Poljupci
Summary: Harry comes home in the middle of the night, bruised and battered, tired. Draco is there to patch him up. Tensions are high, feelings run loose. Not everything is as happy as could be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dangers of Work

A loud noise interrupted Draco's slumber but not one second was spent considering who was the intruder that woke the blond up. Draco was running downstairs, pulling on his nightgown as it was a chilly night and he could still hear the storm raging outside; the streets will be full of snow in the morning.

He slowed down at the end of the stairs when he finally saw Harry lying at the bottom of them, seemingly unconscious. Draco walked down the remaining stairs, tying his gown tightly around his waist so it would bother him while working on Harry's injuries. He knew there would be some as there always were when he would go missing as he has two days ago. Harry wouldn't say a word before leaving for some dangerous, mysterious mission and Draco wasn't allowed to ask. He tried asking when it happened the first couple of times but they would just end up fighting and Draco would still know as much as in the beginning.

Draco kneeled down next to Harry who grunted and furrowed his eyebrows when Draco placed his arm around his waist to help him sit up. Draco predicted Harry was bruised there but the fact that his coat and his clothes were wet because of the snow that melted in the heat of the house, he couldn't tell if there were any cuts without removing the coat. He placed a hand under Harry's head and helped him sit against the wall by the staircase. Harry winced at the pain that shot through his body when he moved but didn't say anything until he was settled with his back against the wall and his arm tightly holding his upper arm. The cut there wasn't bad- Harry himself didn't feel particularly bad- he had been in worse states.

"Go back to sleep, Draco. I can handle myself this time," Harry said, heavy breathing and grunting as he spoke. He tasted something metallic on his lips and he rose his hand to see where the blood was coming from. Draco caught his wrist, however, before Harry reached his face.

"You hit your head when you fell. You tripped over the vase my mother bought us when we moved in," Draco said calmly, unbuttoning the heavy, dark blue coat that was a part of Harry's uniform. Draco smiled softly remembering when Harry first came home in his Auror outfit. When Harry sneaked up on his placing his palms over his eyes as Draco was trying to read. Harry came to kiss him but what was supposed to be a sweet little peck, heated up quicker than a blink. It was mostly Draco fault that they ruined the couch but he couldn't help himself- he always had a thing for uniforms...

As Draco was working on the last set of buttons, which came in sets of three buttons per row, Harry carefully shot a glance at the broken vase laying on the floor next to him. " I've always hated that ugly thing."

Draco didn't say anything but pulled Harry's shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning it as well.

"I told you to move it," Harry tone was harsher now, warning. Draco let the unbuttoned shirt fall open to reveal Harry's naked chest. He looked up to meet the green eyes that were watching his with a strict, lightly angry look.

"Don't yell at me."

Draco looked back down after the sentence and slowly examined Harry torso for any cuts or injuries that would require immediate medical attention. When he found nothing but a massive bruise on his hip, as he expected, he moved Harry's hair from his face and took a better look at the bloody cut caused by the stairs. He needed his wand to heal it but he figured it would be better if he cleaned it before trying to do anything with magic. Even though Draco was very experienced with healing magic, neither he nor Harry wanted to risk anything too big because it might cause more harm than good. That's why Draco would use simple muggle ways to treat the wounds before healing them with magic. The cut on Harry's forehead wasn't very deep and Draco was sure Harry's famous scar will have no company once Draco is done with the injury.

"Come on, let's move to the kitchen," Draco said standing up and then placing his arm around the other man to support him. Harry grunted because Draco still hadn't done anything about the pain but he said nothing. He was too tired.

Draco cleaned the table of his dirty plates he couldn't be bothered to clean after his lukewarm dinner and Harry settled on the edge of it. His arm hurt and the blood was slowly coming through the fabric of his coat. Draco helped him get the coat off and quickly wrapped his arm with one of the dishcloths that were close to his hand as he planned to take care of Harry's head first.

"Did you drink?", Draco asked as he was cleaning the wound on Harry's forehead. The blood was slowing down and when the dust and dirt were gone, Draco took a piece of disinfection cloth and motioned for Harry to hold it while he went to get the rest of his equipment.

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?", Draco made a quick motion with his wand to get rid of the cloth that was stopping Harry's forehead from bleeding and cast another quick spell to make the wounded area numb so he could sew the wound together.

"Yes! I'm sure!", Harry yelled at the blond who was pulling the thread through his needle. Draco was used to Harry's outbursts during these late-night hours when he would burst into the house, often bloody and tired but he was getting tired of being calm and sometimes he just wanted to yell back at Harry to stop being a fucking jerk and give him a break. He was the one taking care of Harry and Harry had no right to yell at him.

"At least I know what I'm doing!", Harry yelled again when Draco pulled the needle through his skin.

"What you are doing is yelling at me."

"Yes! Because you are asking stupid questions!", Harry pushed Draco away which resulted in Draco pulling the thread through Harry's skin, making the wound even larger.

Draco bit his tongue not to curse everything Harry hold dear and took another thread to switch the bloody one. He cleaned the bloody forehead of Harry's and started sewing his skin together. He stopped mid doing it, his thoughts being too loud for him to work.

"What is it? You forgot how to move?", Harry hissed at the blond. His head was aching so hard it was blacking out his vision, he felt like he was about to pass out. He took a few shaky breathes to calm himself down.

"Stop yelling at me," Draco said harshly at Harry whose face shot up in surprise.

"What? You can yell at me and I can't even raise my voice?", Draco finished sewing Harry's wound in a few skilled movements before stepping away from his husband. "I don't have to this, you know."

Harry stared at the blond with his mouth slightly open, not being able to reply. Not once did Draco complain about helping him heal his wounds after a mission but now... Harry had no words to say...

"I don't have to wake up in the morning, wondering if you smartass decided to leave for a couple of days without a word. I don't have to lose sleep over the fact that you might not come home one day. I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night and clean the fucking blood off your face while you yell at me because you had a rough couple of days. And I can't even say anything? I don't even know what are you doing when you are gone!"

"It's secret- I told you-", Harry mumbled, still shocked by Draco rage.

"You can't talk about it! I know! But what proof do I have that you are not just seeing someone else behind my back? Hm? Why can't I assume that you just got tired of me?", Draco's voice was getting slower and slower... He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to calm down. He couldn't stop tears from falling because he knew damn well Harry would never cheat on him.

Harry got up from the table and slowly walked to the man in a burgundy nightgown, his ankles naked, standing in a cold kitchen with blood on his hands. Harry carefully touched Draco shoulder and stood there until Draco looked up, his eyes red and puffy.

"I'm not seeing anyone else, Draco. I could never get tired of you. Heck, loving you is too adventurous even...", Harry chuckled lightly, ignoring the pain that was covering every inch of his body. "I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"Sorry's don't do much, Harry."

"I know... I just... I'm angry that I let myself get hurt and I hate that I have to drag you into my mess and I have to be professional so I keep taking all my rage back home and I'm sorry that you are the one that gets burned by it... I'm really, really sorry, Draco... You can't imagine how grateful I am to have you here with me... I know I'm a jerk and I snap easily and I understand if you want to leave me because I'm so much work but-"

Draco cupped Harry's head, interrupting his ranting. He kissed him lightly, moving closer, placing his other arm around his waist. Harry winced at the pain caused by a bruise on his hip but he didn't move away or say anything. He kissed Draco harder, biting his lip but Draco slowed him down. He pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes, sadly.

"I'm so scared I'm gonna lose you one day... That it won't be you coming home but I will open the doors to some unfamiliar people telling me how sorry they are. I wouldn't be able to stand that," Draco confessed in one breathe.

"I know... I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Draco just nodded and left Harry's embrace. He took his wand and pointed it at the sewn flesh on Harry's forehead. Harry didn't feel a thing when thread disappeared and his flesh was healed leaving no trace he's ever hurt his head because of a vase Draco forgot to move.

Draco helped Harry get his coat and shirt off and concentrated on his work. He didn't say a word and silence seemed suffocating around them- hot and heavy, loud...

The sun was already waking up when Draco moved to get all his equipment back to its places. Harry's headache was still there but since there was no scar on his forehead, a bruise on his hip long gone and his arm was wrapped in several layers of disinfecting cloth, he doubted it was because of his injuries. He was tired and he could see Draco was exhausted as well, probably even more.

Harry finally stood up, his body heavy on his legs and he waited for Draco to finish cleaning up. When the blond finally turned to meet the emerald eyes, Harry's lips turned into a soft smile. "Thank you for patching me up."

"You are always welcome," Draco hesitated before saying but his voice was soft, tired and smooth like honey.

"I know," Harry broke his gaze and looked at the cold floor. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know," Draco replied, biting his lip.

"I love you, Draco."

"I know, Harry," Draco almost laughed, a pinch of bittersweetness hiding in his tone. "I am so easy to love, aren't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I like to headcanon that Harry really reflects on their relationship after this scene, quits the Aurors (or at least gets more a desk job/solving cold cases job which has minimal fieldwork), and they get happier. (Maybe a year or two after this Harry accepts McGonagall's offer for the DADA professor position and he drags Draco to teach Potions and then they truly get their happily ever after.)
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
